


Corn dicks

by YunaToTheChie (orphan_account)



Series: Sanscest fucking party. [5]
Category: Undertale, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Error Sans - Freeform, M/M, Sanscest - Freeform, Smut, Underlust, ink sans - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YunaToTheChie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>all around me are familiar faces</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn dicks

HEY! YUNA HERE REAL QUICK BEFORE WE START THIS CHAPTER!

okay, so i let my fellow wattpad people who read this story on that site choose a ship i put up, and i had a decision chooser pick 4 ships to do out of them that was requested: Afterdeath, Claster, Errorberry and Inklust was choosen.

So ya'll getting afterdeath this chapter! Next is Claster, and so on... But yeah! After those are done, i'll let you AO3 guys pick the next ships.

~Yuna out!  
\-------__________--------_________------_______-------______------__

Geno paced around the room. What the fuck was this day- a sanscest fucking party? He will never know.

He could hear someone singing through the wall, as well as a piano being played in the distance.

He recognized that voice immediately.

" _All around me are familiar faces_  
_Worn out places, worn out faces_  
_Bright and early for their daily races_  
_Going nowhere, going nowhere_  
  
_Their tears are filling up their glasses_  
_No expression, no expression_  
_Hide my head, I wanna drown my sorrow_  
_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_  
  
_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_  
  
_Children waiting for the day they feel good_  
_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday_  
_And I feel the way that every child should_  
_Sit and listen, sit and listen_  
  
_Went to school and I was very nervous_  
_No one knew me, no one knew me_  
_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_  
_Look right through me, look right through me_  
  
_And I find it kinda funny_  
_I find it kinda sad_  
_The dreams in which I'm dying_  
_Are the best I've ever had_  
_I find it hard to tell you_  
_I find it hard to take_  
_When people run in circles_  
_It's a very, very mad world, mad world_  
  
_Enlarging your world_  
_Mad world_ "

It was Reaper's.

Geno cracked the door of the room slightly open and found reaper sitting on the bed, slightly singing and humming to himself. He didn't realize Geno had Entered.

He lightly tapped Reaper's collarbone, causing the other to shiver slightly and turn around.

"Oh. Hi Geno." Reaper said in a almost-depressed tone. Geno patted his back and took a seat next to him.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Geno asked Reaper. It took him a bit for a response.

"Do you... actually love me?" Geno stared at him with a blank expression. Then a grin flew across Geno's face.

"Oh, of course i do... In fact, let me show you how much i love you~" Geno cooed into Reaper's ear before pinning him too the bed and roughly kissing him. You could hear Reaper try to muffle 'Geno?!' But was stopped by him being kissed.

Geno swirled his tounge around Reaper's neckbone after they pulled back. Geno purposefully licked around Reaper's sweet spot, Earning Him some pants and moans from the other.

A hand slipped up his cloak and slowly rubbed and ran a finger over all of his ribs, one by one. Reaper arched his back, moaning in plesure.

"Wow, we haven't even gotten to the good stuff and look at you." Geno teased him. "You look so beautiful." He pointed out to the pleasure-drowned skeleton.

Geno slipped off the other's cloak. While Geno was doing that, He suddenly gasped as a hand slipped up his jacket.

" **You think i am just going to let you be dominant, when i am obviously the one supposed to be?"** Reaper then flipped Geno over.

"R-Reaper!" He shouted out, as the other stripped them both down. Reaper slowly flicked his tounge around Geno's Ribs(Which are not fucked-up currently) and collarbone, earning moans and pants from him while he was obviously failing at trying to take his role in dominace this round.

"Just relax... You'll feel good, trust me." Reaper cooed, lining up to thrust into the other.

"Ah~ Please!" The other begged.

"Please what?" Reaper asked as he teased Geno's entrance.

"Please~ Ah, Fuck m- AH!~" He cried out as the other thrusted into him.

"M-more! F-f-faster!" Geno called out as Reaper went faster, and deeper into Geno, and the reciving Skeleton was in bliss as soon as Reaper licked along his soft spot whilst thrusting as fast as he can.

Geno moaned out in pure bliss. He was close. So was the other.

Suddenly, Reaper was flipped over as Geno Was ontop, Riding him.

"Ah~YES! RIGHT THERE!" Reaper moaned out as Geno hit both of their Sweet spots.

Reaper flipped Geno over and Thrusted in a few more times and Came, so did the other.

They both laid down in the bed and Geno cuddled up to Reaper, snuggling in his Ribs as they fell asleep, Both taking a rest.

"Don't forget, i love you very much. I would never leave you." 

"I love you too, Geno."

 

 


End file.
